


For the Friends

by writingherhope



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Gen, Sharim's Original Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26916748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingherhope/pseuds/writingherhope
Summary: After sharim28's "For the Fishing" (I suggest you read it first), Teal'c and Jack head to the cabin in episode "The Curse", stopping at the diner on the way up.A snippet about friends.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 17
Kudos: 33





	For the Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sharim28](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharim28/gifts).
  * Inspired by [For the Fishing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24247543) by [sharim28](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharim28/pseuds/sharim28). 



> Please read Sharim's work "For the Fishing" before reading this, not only is her fic absolutely incredible, it inspired this piece. I sent her a message with something that I thought would have been a funny addition to the fic since it was set before "The Curse". She gave me her blessing to told me to go for it, so here it is. 
> 
> This could possibly be considered a stand alone, but I use Sharim's original characters and reference her story so consider this a fanfiction for a fanfiction! :)

The woman behind the counter tilted her head, a full coffee pot in her hand, "Hoop, you'll never believe who just walked in." Jean walked toward the two men now sitting in the back booth. "We don't see you in years Colonel Jack, and you show up here twice in six months?" 

"Just going up to do some fishing, Jean. Told T here how good your waffles are and he just had to have some." 

Jean eyed the big man Jack had just referenced, "Not as pretty as your last guest, but I'm sure he'll enjoy the waffles just the same." She poured them both coffee and turned on her heel, missing Jack's face go slack at the mention of his last visit here. 

They had come a long way since their fishing trip and the fortunate (unfortunate) interruption by Thor. So far, in fact, that Jack hadn't even thought about Hoop or Jean mentioning Sam before he brought Teal'c in. He knew them all well enough to know that their trip to the cabin would be revealed sooner rather than later, but Jack still had the wherewithal to grin in Teal'c's direction; hoping her name wouldn't come up. 

"This does seem like a nice establishment, like one of the diners in your movies." Teal'c broke Jack from his thoughts as he looked at the walls of the diner. 

Wistfully, "Yeah. I always stop to or from the cabin. Hoop and I served together, Jean's his wife. Good people." Swallowing down his coffee, "Good memories here." Imagines of Charlie and Sara played across the windows like reflections before they morphed into Sam reluctantly taking her first bite of the waffles before deciding he was right about how good they were. 

Shaking his head he turned to see Hoop heading their way, waffles in hand. "You want something else to drink big guy?" Hoop spoke to Teal'c noticing he hadn't touched his coffee. 

"My apologies, sir. Some water, please." Taken aback he turned to Jack with a question on his face regarding the formal man in front of him, "Maybe some manners will rub off on you yet." Then over his shoulder, "Jean, bring some water for us hun."

Jack had slid to the inside of the booth, giving Hoop space to sit with them while they ate. When Jean placed the waters down, Teal'c did the same offering her the seat next to him. "Ma'am?"

A big smile and softened eyes accompanied her seductive accent, "Manners will get you everywhere, friend." Her hand fell to his shoulder, "But I can't sit, gotta keep an eye on the other guests." Winking she assured him, "I'm fine standing hun."

"Jean you're gonna get me in trouble with Hoop here if you keep flirting with my friends." 

Hoop and Jean shared a smile, an opening they decided to take, "Well then you shoulda brought another friend for Hoop to flirt with." She raised a meaningful eyebrow, "Not that he'd have a chance with you around."

Jack's gaze narrowed uncomfortably, "Yeah well." Before they could take the conversation in the direction of his last visit, he spoke quickly, "T, here's never been fishing before. Gonna show him the ropes." 

A chuckle left Hoop, before Teal'c could express his confusion over ropes and fishing, "Not in that lake!" Leaning conspiratorially across the table to Teal'c, "There ain't any fish in his lake, T. You're gonna be bored."

Teal'c looked to watch Jack smile and then back to Hoop, "Of that I am certain."

A barreled laugh came from the large cook across from him and another from the woman leaning to his right. "Not if that boat got fixed last time, Hoop." Jean reminded him, guiding him back to the teasing. 

Jack's smile from the no fish comment fell at the mention of the boat. He so wanted to rub it in Hoop's face that Carter had gotten it running and fixed it up nice, but they hadn't mentioned their trip to anyone. Teal'c had noticed something in that week on 234, that much was clear, but their trip had been between them. He'd also been the only other person in the universe who knew of Jack's retirement and the reason for it when they were time looping, Jack was not stupid enough to think that Teal'c didn't know of the attraction.

"You have a boat, O'Neill? Why do we not use this for our fishing?" 

Another chuckle, "Because the thing is a lost cause, it hasn't worked in all the time he's had it."

Jack cleared his throat, thinking of that permanent marker writing and the parrot Sam had affixed to the dash. Mind made up, he'd deal with Teal'c (and Carter, if needed) later, "Actually, got her out the last time I was up there." His head turned back to the reflections in the window, sipping his coffee-waiting for the inevitable. 

"No way, Jack. No way that hunk of junk started up." When Jack just looked his way with a smile and raised eyebrows Hoop grinned, "You said she was good but damn, if she got that clunker running...the Major must be better than you said."

Jack noticed Teal'c had stopped eating, could feel the Jaffa looking his way, "I told you she could fix anything. She actually did a lot more than that."

"I'm sure she did." Jean's innuendo filled voice interrupted.

Hoop laughed, then noticed the tension between Jack's eyes and decided to take pity on him for the time being, "What, Sam give it a good coat o' paint too?"

The rank could have technically been anyone, even when he confirmed it was a female. However, Hoop saying her name confirmed what Jack was trying to keep from Teal'c. Jack was seriously wondering if he had lost what little was left of his mind when he decided to stop here this time. He knew Jean and Hoop would bring up Carter, even if it was just to ask about the boat (especially if it was to tease an old buddy about the first woman they'd seen him with since Sara). Then again, maybe Jack was tired. Tired of hiding behind regulations, tired of keeping his feelings hidden behind the eagles on his lapels. More importantly, tired of pretending Teal'c didn't have his back and didn't know more than he let on. Jack didn't just need a fishing trip, he needed a friend. 

The bells above the front door broke the sudden tension at the table and Jean left to greet the new guests. An awkward cough later and Jack spoke, "Something like that. She's looking good now." Hearing his words and seeing Hoop's mouth open with a smirk, "The boat, Hoop. The boat's looking good and it runs."

Jack glanced in Teal'c's direction and saw only a friendly face with a slightly raised eyebrow. Jack smiled his acknowledgement and went back to his waffles. 

Still smirking he nodded, "I better get back before she starts yelling orders." He stood nodding toward Teal'c, "Get some pictures of this boat, I won't believe it 'til I see it." Then to Jack over his shoulder, "The Major looked pretty good too, Jack."

Closing his eyes with a smile he tried to hide he let out a breath. "Alright, out with it Teal'c."

He watched as Teal'c observed him, it was unnerving. His eyebrow raised, "Where will we take the boat? Is there a body of water?" 

A flash of relief flooded Jack's eyes, "Uh, yeah there is. We can take the boat out, it really is in good working order now. Don't listen to Hoop."

A tilt of his head and gave a small smile, "If Major Cater has had any part in its repair, I have no doubt that it will operate successfully." 

Another bite of his waffles and Jack nodded thoughtfully toward the reflections in the window again. Remembering, the look of open curiosity across her face as he spoke about his past. "Thanks Teal'c."

Teal'c bowed his head at his friend, letting him know with the one gesture that he would continue to have his back in all regards.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all, I hope you enjoyed it!  
> And thanks to Sharim for the original fic and her blessing to run with my little idea.


End file.
